


Urgency

by andiheardthemplaying



Series: By the Gods! [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Super Junior, TWICE (Band), VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardthemplaying/pseuds/andiheardthemplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong was furious.</p><p>The world, he decided, was out to get him, along with the gods, the camp, and Heechul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

Jaejoong was furious.

The world, he decided, was out to get him, along with the gods, the camp, and Heechul. He had spent the day running all over the property of Camp Halfblood, trying to find his youngest sibling, who had run away after some of the Ares girls had said something to her (the something was as yet undisclosed. Jaejoong had set Hakyeon on them. Hakyeon always got results.) It was now almost dark, and he still hadn’t found Tzuyu. He had organized several groups of campers to help him look for her, but they had all gotten distracted and drifted off over the course of the day. He couldn’t find Changmin, who was the only one still at camp who had the kind of authority that could get him help, and get it right  _ now _ . Other than Mr. D. Mr. D was lounging on the porch, as per usual.

Jaejoong was at his wits’ end, frantically searching for the fifteen year old who had just come to the camp a month ago. She was sweet, always ready with a smile and available to help whenever she could (unlike some of his siblings), and he was terrified at the thought of her off in the woods alone, at night. Heechul had spent the day alternating between actual worry and aiding in the search, and offering to ‘relieve some of Jaejoong’s stress’. Now, as Jaejoong collapsed under the pine tree at the top of the hill, he screamed and cried internally at the sight of his slim co-head counselor walking up the hill.

And on top of everything, it was starting to rain. And he hadn’t heard from Yunho in a week.

 

“Have you found her, Jae?” Heechul asked as he drew level with Jaejoong. Jaejoong glared up at him.

“What do you think, Chul? I am sitting under a tree, in the rain. Have I found Tzuyu? NO!” he snarled. Heechul raised his hands, eyes wide.

“Calm down, Joongie, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m here to help.” Jaejoong scowled.

“Are you, now? Real help, or more offers of sex that I don’t want or need?” Heechul glared back.

“Real help, Jae. Now relax a bit and tell me where you haven’t looked. We’ll find her,” he said. Jaejoong deflated, worry flooding him as he brought his hands up to run through his hair.

“I’ve looked all over the training grounds, I’ve checked every cabin. I searched from the attic to the basement of the Big House, I’ve searched the strawberry fields and the orchard, I looked through as much of the woods as I could. I walked down to the beach and looked there, and as soon as I find Changmin I’m going to ask him if he’s seen her - I don’t know what else to do!” By now he was tearing up and nearing a panic attack, and Heechul pulled him into his arms and began stroking his hair.

“Shh, Joongie, it’s alright. We’ll find her. And anyway, she’s tough. She got here, didn’t she? Even if we don’t find her tonight, she’ll be fine,” he said quietly. Jaejoong shook his head.

“But what if she’s not fine? What if she falls into the Labyrinth? It’s still there, it’s more of a mess than ever! She’d never get out! And more monsters have been slipping through recently, and she doesn’t know how to fight well enough to protect herself!” Jaejoong sobbed. Heechul held him tighter and began rocking him back and forth.

“Shh, baby, it’ll be alright,” he whispered again. He glanced up and saw Hakyeon and Changmin making their way up the hill towards them. “Look, Jaejae, here comes Hakyeon. Maybe he can tell you what they said to her, hm?” Jaejoong straightened up quickly, staring down the hill. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of Hakyeon, and then a strangled, quiet cry at the sight of Changmin. He launched himself at the tall son of Poseidon as soon as he was in range. Changmin stumbled back, the air knocked out of him, and barely managed to catch Jaejoong and stay standing.

“Joongie, calm down,” he said as he brought his arms up around the older man. “It’ll be ok. Hakyeon told me what’s been going on. We can deal with this, it’ll be fine. I’m sorry I’ve been gone all day.” Jaejoong pulled back at that, looking up at Changmin with red rimmed eyes.

“About that, where have you been?! What could you possibly be doing that I couldn’t find you  _ all day long _ ?” he demanded. Changmin coughed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Are you blushing, Changminnie?” Heechul asked incredulously. “Were you with a  _ girl _ ?” Jaejoong gasped. Changmin scowled.

“No,” he snapped. “Focus, Heechul! It’s getting dark, and we still don’t know where Tzuyu is. Heechul sobered, but stared at him for another minute.

“I will get it out of you,” he promised, a wicked grin on his face. Changmin seemed to shrink in on himself, and sighed in relief when both Heechul and Jaejoong turned to Hakyeon expectantly. The son of Eros had been watching the whole exchange with an amused smile on his face, but now he was serious.

“I talked to the girls from the Ares cabin,” he said. “It seems like they didn’t expect her to run off like that. They made some not nice remarks about her combat skills, and they said something about her not being good for anything but decoration. Nothing they haven’t said to every one of the Aphrodite kids before. Or the Eros kids, for that matter.” Jaejoong sighed and nodded.

“Did they have any idea where she might have gone?” he asked. Hakyeon shook his head. “Minnie, could you check the beach? And maybe get the pegasi to help?” Jaejoong asked. Changmin nodded and stepped back.

“Sure thing, Jae. I’ll go talk to the pegasi now, and then go check the beach. I’ll send you an Iris Message if I find her.” Jaejoong smiled gratefully and waved as Changmin loped off towards the stables. Jaejoong turned back to Hakyeon and Heechul. He rubbed his face tiredly and took a deep breath before looking up.

“Alright,” he said. “I think it’s safe to say that she’s not in the main part of camp. We would have found her by now, or someone would have seen her. I want to look in the woods again, but I want more people doing it. There’s too much land to cover for just us, or just our cabin. Hakyeon, can you get your cabin to help?” Hakyeon nodded.

“Of course. I can get Ken and Ravi to help, too, and they could get their cabins to join us,” he said. Jaejoong nodded.

“Ok, you go do that. Chul, you see if you can get anyone else to help out. Seduce them, threaten them, guilt those Ares girls if you have to. I don’t care.” Heechul grinned.

“Can do, Jaejae,” he said as he turned away and followed Hakyeon down the hill. Jaejoong sighed and stared at the sky for a moment, wishing fiercely that Yunho was there to wrap him up and take control, find his little sister and then make him forget this awful,  _ awful _ day. But Yunho, along with almost all of the children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, was away. There had been an increase in monster activity recently, and they had been sent to find out what they could, and hopefully do something about it. They had been gone for almost a month now, and there had been no news in a week. Jaejoong had full confidence in all of their abilities, but he was starting to get worried. His stress was beginning to carry over into the rest of his life. He was taking it out on his siblings, which wasn’t fair, but no one knew about his and Yunho’s relationship yet. They hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until they were more sure of where they stood, and so now there was no one to hold Jaejoong as he cried out his nightmares of Chiron declaring Yunho dead, and having to stand and watch as they burned his shroud. Or of the rest of the campers who were with him coming back, all alive and bringing his body home to be buried.

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for this. Jaejoong squared his shoulders and set his jaw and set off down the hill. He walked into the Aphrodite cabin and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everyone,” he said. “We still haven’t found Tzuyu. Changmin is checking the beach with the pegasi now, and Hakyeon and Heechul are trying to get some of the other cabins to help us. Since we didn’t have enough help earlier, we could only do a cursory search of the woods. I want to comb through them again, carefully, and see if we can find her. It’s getting dark, and I don’t want her out there any longer than she has to be. Understood?” The campers gathered in the common space nodded. “Good. Let’s go.” He lead the way out of the cabin.

 

An hour later, half the camp was combing through the woods. Jaejoong hadn’t received any word from Changmin, and hadn’t seen the signal that meant one of the other woods teams had found Tzuyu. He was cold, tired and aching all over, and worried sick. “Tzuyu!” he called. “Tzuyu!” He pushed aside another bush and came out into a clearing. He stared around at the trees, peering through them in the twilight, and sighed in defeat. She wasn’t here. He was just about to move on when he heard wing beats above him. He looked up and saw Changmin’s favourite pegasus, a palomino named Misty, circling down into the clearing. The winged horse landed and pranced toward him, tossing her head back. She stopped beside him and nudged at his hip, pushing him towards her side.

“Get on?” he asked. She snorted and tossed her head again. Jaejoong took that as a yes. He glanced around, looking for something to help him up. There was a tree stump at the edge of the clearing and he beckoned her over to it. She followed him and stood beside it. Jaejoong grabbed her mane and pulled himself onto her back. He clutched at her mane and yelped as she took off, taking three great strides across the clearing floor before her wings caught and she lifted off. She soared up, over the trees and turned towards the beach. Jaejoong held on as tight as he could, his whole body trembling. He could feel the powerful wings moving on either side of him, the strong legs galloping over nothing and carrying them through the air. In no time, they were over the beach, and Misty was circling again, down into a secluded patch of sand behind a spit of rock. Jaejoong could see two figures huddled on the sand, and he gasped half in worry and half relief.

Misty landed with a jolt and Jaejoong slid off of her. He hit the ground running. “Minnie!” he called. Changmin looked up and waved him over. Tzuyu was curled up next to him, his arm over her shoulders. At Jaejoong’s voice she looked up. Jaejoong fell to the ground next to them and reached out to pull her into his arms. “Tzuyu, oh, we were so worried,” he gasped. He pushed her back and held her at arm’s length. “Are you alright?” he asked frantically, holding her face in gentle hands and brushing away tears. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her hair was a mess. She pushed her way back into Jaejoong’s chest, her fingers curling in his shirt.

“I’m alright,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I worried you.” Her voice was shaking and Jaejoong tightened his hold on her.

“It’s alright, little one,” he whispered. “It’s alright. You’re safe now. That’s all that matters.”

“Come on, Jae,” Changmin murmured. “Let’s get her home.” Jaejoong nodded and stood, pulling Tzuyu up with him. He glanced around. The only pegasus there was Misty, and he didn’t think she would be able to carry all three of them.

“Minnie?” he asked. Changmin smiled.

“Don’t worry, Jae,” he said, just as another pegasus arrived. This one was bigger than Misty, and black as night. He had a star of white on his forehead, and white speckled over his large wings. “This is Byul,” Changmin said. Jaejoong stared up at him, terrified. Changmin chuckled at his expression. “I’ll ride him, you two ride Misty.” Jaejoong sighed in relief and nodded. He walked over to the palomino slowly, Tzuyu still held tight to his chest. “You get on first, Jae,” Changmin said. “I’ll hand her up to you.” Jaejoong nodded and pushed Tzuyu gently to the younger boy. He stepped up on a rock and swung his leg over Misty’s back again. He opened his arms and pulled Tzuyu up in front of him.

“Alright?” he asked. She nodded, once again curled into his chest. Changmin patted Misty’s shoulder once before turning and walking over to Byul. He stroked his nose and smiled at him, and then launched himself onto his back. When he was settled, he grinned over at Jaejoong.

“Let’s go!” he said as he urged Byul into the sky. Jaejoong jolted and clutched at Misty’s mane as she followed, the two of them rising up into the air together and then winging their way back to camp. When they touched down, the rest of the searchers had gathered in the center of the cabins. Jaejoong slid off of Misty and reached out to catch Tzuyu as she followed. She stayed tucked into his chest as he slowly began to walk back to the Aphrodite cabin. He deposited her on her bed and then walked back outside.

“Thank you so much for helping, everyone, we really appreciate it. Tzuyu’s fine, and home safe. You should all get some sleep,” he said to the crowd still gathered there. He saw nods and waves as the campers dispersed. Heechul walked up to Jaejoong and followed him to sit with Tzuyu. She looked up as they came, still sniffling. Heechul smiled softly and sat next to her. He stroked her hair and brushed some tears away.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. She nodded. “What happened?” Tzuyu took in a shaky breath and shook her head.

“It’s silly. I shouldn’t have run away, I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Jaejoong moved forward and sat down.

“It upset you for a reason,” he said gently. “Hakyeon asked what those girls said to you, he told us. Why did it upset you so much?” Tzuyu glanced up at him.

“I - I ran away from home,” she whispered. Jaejoong nodded. “It took me months to find out about this place, about me, and then longer to get here. I had to fight, a lot. And I know I’m not as good as they are, but I’m not good for nothing like they said.” Her voice had risen, and Jaejoong stroked her back.

“We know that,” he said. “We know how hard you had to fight. Both of us had to fight, too.” Tzuyu wiped her eyes roughly and nodded.

“I’m not just decoration,” she mumbled. Heechul raised an eyebrow.

“We know,” he said. Tzuyu shook her head. Her tears started up again.

“When I was living at home, that’s all I was,” she whispered. “I wasn’t worth anything to my family except for my face. That’s why I left. I’m  _ not _ decoration.” Jaejoong sighed and pulled her close.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. But you’re here now, and we love you, and we know you’re worth so much more than that.” Tzuyu pushed her face into Jaejoong’s neck, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Heechul leaned over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

The three of them sat tangled together on the bed, rocking gently back and forth. Jaejoong started singing lowly, his soft voice filling the room. Tzuyu’s crying slowed, and she finally fell asleep. Heechul straightened up and helped Jaejoong manoeuvre her under her covers. He brought a wet cloth over and gently wiped her cheeks and eyes. They tucked her in and turned out the light, and left the room.

Jaejoong groaned quietly and raked his fingers through his hair again. “I need some air,” he said. Heechul nodded. The two of them walked outside together, quiet for once. They stepped out of the cabin and heard a commotion at the top of the hill. “Oh, gods, what now?” Jaejoong exclaimed. Heechul peered up the hill and gasped.

“Jae, I think - I think the quest is back!” Heechul said. Jaejoong’s head snapped up. He stared wide-eyed to the top of the hill, eyes searching the crowd. There was Taekwoon, broad shoulders visible from here, and Hakyeon clinging onto him. There was Leeteuk’s loud laugh, and Taeyeon’s diminutive form pushing out of the crowd. There was Kris, head and shoulders above the rest, and Kyuhyun behind him. The quest had returned! But where - 

Jaejoong let out a shuddering breath and took off running. “Jae?! Jae, where are you going?!” Heechul called from behind him. Jaejoong was sprinting up the hill, and he could see people’s faces morphing in alarm. He pushed through the crowd to the top of the hill, right under the tree. Yunho was there, talking to Chiron, and at the sound of people yelling at Jaejoong he looked up. His eyes widened and he opened his arms just in time to catch Jaejoong as he launched himself at the taller man.

“Jaejoong, what - ” Yunho asked before Jaejoong crashed their lips together. He wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist and clung to him, more tears spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. Yunho’s arms tightened around him and one hand slid up to grip at his hair. Jaejoong could hear people exclaiming, gossiping already, and over them all Heechul shrieking indignantly. He didn’t care.

“I missed you,” he whispered. “I was so worried about you, I haven’t heard from you in a week, I was scared you were dead - ” he was rambling now, and Yunho gasped out a laugh and tightened his hold on him.

“I’m alright, Jae, I’m back. I’m safe,” he whispered. Jaejoong sobbed and buried his head in Yunho’s neck. He could feel the stress of the day collapsing over him, pouring out. In the back of his mind he knew that he was causing a scene, that he had serious explaining to do later, and he didn’t care, couldn’t care, because he had Yunho in his arms again. Yunho murmured something to Chiron over his head and began moving through the crowd. He placated Heechul, promising explanations tomorrow. He made his way down the hill and away from the crowd of campers. Jaejoong heard the talking get quieter, and then stop entirely as Yunho stepped into Cabin One. He walked into his room and settled onto his bed and gently pushed Jaejoong back.

“Now,” he said quietly as he wiped the smaller man’s tears away. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Jaejoong smiled shakily and leaned back into Yunho’s arms.

“Nothing really, I’m just stressed. There hasn’t been any news of you all in a week, and I was starting to get scared that something had happened and you wouldn’t - wouldn’t come back,” he said quietly. Yunho tightened his arms around the slim waist and pressed a kiss to his hair. “And on top of that, Tzuyu ran away today and I’ve spent all day frantically looking for her with little to no help, and we just managed to find her half an hour before you got back.” Yunho leaned back again, alarmed.

“Is she alright?” he asked. Jaejoong nodded.

“She’s fine. Some Ares girls said some things to her that upset her, because of what her family was like, but Heechul and I talked to her and calmed her down. She’s sleeping now,” he said. Yunho sighed.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help,” he said quietly. Jaejoong smiled and shook his head.

“You’re here now, though,” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and leaned forward again, this time to press his lips to the other man’s. Yunho smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around Jaejoong again, and laughed as Jaejoong pushed on his shoulders to tumble him back onto the bed. The son of Aphrodite grinned impishly before he lowered himself down to trail kisses down Yunho’s neck, and then push his shirt away and nip at his collar bones. Yunho pushed Jaejoong away and laughed again at the pout that overtook his features. It smoothed out into a smile as Yunho peeled his shirt off and then tugged at Jaejoong’s. When both had been discarded, Yunho dragged Jaejoong back to him, straddling his lap, and pressed hot kisses to his neck and shoulders. Jaejoong gasped and tilted his head back for a moment, before dragging the younger man’s head back up to kiss him.

Yunho reached between them to undo Jaejoong’s jeans and he urged the smaller man to stand so that he could push them off of his hips. Jaejoong whined and reached for Yunho’s pants as well, and finally he pushed him back onto the bed and pressed their bodies together as close as he could. Yunho smiled and pushed Jaejoong over onto his back and lifted himself over the smaller man. He stared down at him for a moment and pushed some of his hair back from his forehead.

“I missed you,” he murmured. Jaejoong smiled.

“I missed you, too,” he whispered. Yunho leaned down and kissed him again, and then reached out to his bedside table to grab the bottle of lube that was there. He nudged Jaejoong’s legs open with his knee and settled between them, and smiled when he felt slender legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Jaejoong’s hands glided over his shoulders and down his back to grip at his hips and pull him against the smaller man. Yunho groaned at the friction and rolled his hips again. Jaejoong’s breath hitched and he bit down on Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho poured lube onto his fingers and pushed one into Jaejoong’s body slowly, revelling in the quiet whimpers falling from the older man’s lips. “Yunho - ” Jaejoong gasped. Yunho grinned up at him as he slowly pushed another finger in, and then began moving them in and out of his lover’s body.

“Yes, Jaejae?” he asked. Jaejoong glowered and smacked his shoulder at the nickname, and Yunho snickered and pressed a soft kiss to Jaejoong’s lips in apology. He crooked his fingers inside of Jaejoong, and smiled when the other man tensed and gasped. Jaejoong was shaking now, and he reached out to grasp at the broad shoulders above him.

“Now, Yunnie, please - ” he cried, tightening his legs to pull Yunho close to him.

“Are you sure, Joongie?” Yunho asked worriedly. “I haven’t used a third finger yet, it might hurt.” Jaejoong shook his head.

“Don’t care, I need you, please - ” He pulled Yunho down to kiss him again, messy and desperate, and Yunho gasped into his mouth and pulled his fingers away. He fumbled for the lube again and dragged himself away from Jaejoong to concentrate on pouring more into his palm and slicking himself up. He leaned back over Jaejoong and slowly pushed himself into his body, gasping at the heat and tightness. Jaejoong wrapped his arms tightly around Yunho’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck. He gasped as Yunho began to move, and pressed more kisses to the tan skin before him, nipping at his collar bones and sucking at his neck.

“Jae,” Yunho gasped. He worked one arm underneath the smaller man’s body and pulled him as close and tight into his own body as he could. Jaejoong gasped at the friction of Yunho’s stomach moving over him.

“Yunho - Yunho, I’m - ” he stammered, and Yunho nodded.

“Me, too, Jae,” he murmured. He pulled at Jaejoong’s waist then, dragging him up as he sat back on his heels. Jaejoong cried out as the change forced him down farther onto Yunho, and pulled the younger man’s chin up to kiss him. He tightened his grip on Yunho’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin as he felt heat coiling tighter and tighter in his belly. Yunho pushed up into him sharply, and reached between them to wrap his fingers around him. Jaejoong gasped and cried out as he came, and held tight to Yunho as the younger man followed.

Yunho collapsed sideways on the bed, panting, and pulled Jaejoong into his chest. Jaejoong smiled into the sweaty skin and pressed kisses to every inch he could reach, reassuring himself that the younger man was here, in his arms, safe and whole. Yunho laughed tiredly and kissed Jaejoong’s hair before rolling away to get a towel. Jaejoong whined at the absence of warmth and skin, and pouted when Yunho raised an eyebrow at him as he walked back to the bed.

“Really, Jae?” he asked. Jaejoong grinned and Yunho shook his head and sighed as he gently wiped the wet cloth over both of them before throwing it in the hamper and curling up on the bed. Jaejoong nuzzled close to him and closed his eyes, sighing contently. “You know that we’re going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, right?” Yunho asked. Jaejoong groaned.

“I don’t want to think about it,” he said. Yunho laughed and pulled the covers over them.

“Alright. I will say, though - Heechul is your problem,” he said. Jaejoong squawked indignantly and smacked Yunho’s shoulder, hard.

“Yah! You bastard!” he exclaimed. Yunho snickered and dragged Jaejoong back into his arms.

“Sleep, Jae,” he said. “You’re gonna need it.” Jaejoong glared, but settled down on the pillow. Yunho’s arms were warm and heavy around him, his chest broad against his back. He was home, and alive. Jaejoong smiled softly and pulled one of Yunho’s hands up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to it and then twined their fingers together and relaxed. He felt a soft kiss on the nape of his neck in response, just before he fell asleep.

  
  


“Yah! Kim Jaejoong!” Jaejoong groaned as the shout rang across the training fields. Campers stopped and turned to stare at Heechul as he marched towards Jaejoong. Yunho, who was teaching a combat class grinned and gave Jaejoong a thumbs up. Jaejoong glowered.

“What do you want, Heechul?” he asked. Heechul stopped in front of him and glared.

“You have some serious explaining to do, mister,” he said. Jaejoong rolled his eyes. All eyes were on them, as no one had had the guts to come up to either him or Yunho and ask about their relationship (except Changmin, but he didn’t count). Jaejoong glanced back at Yunho, who smiled brightly at him, and then turned back to his co-counselor.

“Yes, Yunho and I are together. Yes, we kept it a secret. No, I will not tell you why we kept it a secret, nor will I apologize. Are we good?” he asked. Heechul chuckled.

“It’s cute that you think that’s enough for me, Jaejae,” he said. Jaejoong looked at him warily and then yelped as long fingers wrapped around his arm and Heechul began dragging him away from the training grounds. “No, no, you and I are going to find a nice shady spot and you’re going to tell me all the juicy details as an apology for keeping this from me.” Jaejoong groaned.

“Yunho, make him stop!” he yelled. Yunho spread his hands apologetically.

“Sorry, babe, but I don’t think even my dad would be able to do that at this point,” he called back. There was a ripple of laughter across the training grounds as the rest of the campers agreed (it helped that the sky remained a perfect, crystalline blue - not even Zeus disagreed, apparently). Jaejoong sighed.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, Jung Yunho!” he yelled. He followed Heechul to the edge of the lake and allowed himself to be pulled down beneath a large weeping willow whose branches trailed in the water.

“So,” Heechul said. Jaejoong stared at him.

“So, what?” he asked dryly. Heechul raised an eyebrow.

“When did it start?” he asked.

“Six months ago,” Jaejoong replied. “Are we done?” he asked over Heechul’s screech.

“Six months?! And you didn’t tell me?! Jaejoong!”

“What? We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, and you are not the most discreet person in the world, Chul,” he said. Heechul flailed.

“But I’m your best friend! I’m more than that! How could you?! This is a betrayal of the highest order!” By now he had collapsed to the ground, one hand on his heart and the other draped over his eyes. Jaejoong sighed, exasperated.

“Oh, come on, as if you told me when you started sleeping around with Leeteuk, Hankyung  _ and _ Siwon,” he said. Heechul sat up.

“But that’s different! That’s sleeping around! That’s normal, expected, even. This is something else entirely!” he exclaimed. Jaejoong stared at his friend for a long moment.

“You just want to know how good he is in bed, don’t you?” he asked. Heechul looked scandalized.

“You wound me!” he cried. Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “As if I would be concerned with something so trivial! So shallow! My best friend is in a  _ relationship _ !” He whispered the word harshly, his eyes wide. “And anyway, I don’t need you to tell me what Yunho is like in bed,” he added as an afterthought, before continuing. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were starting something serious? I deserve to know!” Jaejoong was staring at him, his eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean, you don’t need me to tell you?” he asked slowly, before he gasped. “You’ve slept with Yunho!” he exclaimed. Heechul looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh, well - ” he stuttered.

“You have, don’t even try to deny it, I know you too well,” Jaejoong said. He tried to glare, but he could feel a grin tugging at his mouth, and finally he let go and collapsed backwards, laughing loudly. Heechul let out a breath and leaned on Jaejoong, beginning to laugh as well.

“Ok, fine,” he said finally. “I have.” Jaejoong snickered again.

“When?” he asked. Heechul looked at him strangely.

“You really want to know about your boyfriend sleeping with someone else?” he asked skeptically. Jaejoong shrugged.

“It’s not like I haven’t slept with you. Or plenty of other people,” he said nonchalantly. Heechul looked at him closely for a moment more and then shrugged.

“We had a thing a couple of years ago. Just for one summer,” he said. Jaejoong nodded, still laughing. Heechul sat up suddenly.

“Does he know about us?” he asked. Jaejoong shook his head.

“No, but no one except Hakyeon does,” he said. Heechul nodded, and then grinned wickedly. Jaejoong looked at him warily. “I don’t like that look, Chul,” he said. “That’s the look that preceded your almost suicidal plan to prank Mr. D when we were fourteen. What are you plotting now?” Heechul winked and shook his head.

“Don’t you worry, beautiful,” he said. Jaejoong grew even more apprehensive.

“Oh, I’m worrying,” he said. Heechul patted his cheek and stood up.

“It’s nothing, Joongie, really,” he said as he brushed himself off. “I’m just imagining the look on Yunho’s face when I tease him about all of this.” Jaejoong stared at the older man for a split second before he shrieked and launched himself at him. Heechul laughed and took off running across the camp, Jaejoong following closely.

“Kim Heechul don’t you dare, or I will share every bit of information I have on you with the entire camp!” he yelled after him. Heechul laughed.


End file.
